Goodbye Goddess
by kazeno1
Summary: there's a strange new girl at the university who knows Belldandy's true identity, Keiichi recalls a hidden memory, & Skuld and Urd reports an evil goddess called the 'Death Fairy'- are they the same person? what will happen to Keiichi & his 3 goddesses?
1. I Dreamt Of You

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/  
  
GOODBYE GODDESS  
  
Introductions: Did you miss me? I'm back; I'm the new and refreshed KAZENO! Serious stuff, no more paying round (ok, so there are some) but as I said, I'm a changed man! Err, girl! I'm now an incoming junior HS and literary educated (compared to before that is) Anyways; this fic is none other than about one of my top 3 favorites animes Ah! My Goddess. Though the series was a little disappointing, since it had only a few episodes, I had watched the OVA and I must say CLAMP had outdone itself again! A little inspiration, the will to work and a nice cup of warm milk with Oreos is all ya need to type an outstanding fic! So hold on to your seats.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Summary: It's been a year since Belldandy and her two sisters, Urd and Skuld's current residence with Keiichi. With no contact with up there (heaven) Belldandy had been free of her contract (according to the last episode) but what's this? Someone knows Belldandy and her sisters' true identity? What is her true plan behind that sweet smile? And what faith does destiny have for Keiichi and her beloved Belldandy?  
  
Chapter 1: I Dreamt Of You  
  
Hundreds of Sakura petals gently fell with the light breeze of the night, quiet and calm, pearl-like rays from above shadowing the face of a young woman. The wind swayed her short aqua hair; her milky-white complexion matched the pale color of the moon, her waved perfect body standing lean and motionless as standing on top of the temple's roof. Keiichi stepped forward, just out of the shadows of the tree's leaves, trying to familiarize the woman.  
  
"Keiichi" she began with a light, graceful voice  
  
"Who are you?" Keiichi asked, backing backwards quickly  
  
"Keiichi" she said again "Heavens cannot separate us two, barriers might keep us away, but my heart yearns for you, I have come back to seek the love I had owned before" it was like a poem, tears flowed out of her crystal blue eyes, Keiichi's memory tingled, he had heard this verse before. somehow. somewhere  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again, but the woman soon faded, everything suddenly went dark "Who are you?" he silently whispered "Who?"  
  
It was a beautiful Friday morning. With the smell of frying eggs and bacon floating in the air, and the loud crashes coming from Urd's room, Keiichi awoken. He blurrily saw the wooden ceiling of the temple.  
  
"It was only a dream" he whispered "but it seemed so real"  
  
Keiichi lay their some quite some time, trying to recall the dream he just had. But all he remembered was a beautiful, aqua-haired woman standing on top of the temple roof. Everything else had gone out of his memory.  
  
"Keiichi-san" called a familiar, sweet voice "breakfast is ready"  
  
"And now for our weather report, the skies today will experience nothing but smiling sunshine and clear skies for the next week to come! What a great day to spend your weekends on the beach. and now for the headlines."  
  
"Ohayou!" Urd came in the kitchen, her hair badly messed up as yawning "what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Scrambled eggs and fried bacon with tomatoes" Belldandy smiled  
  
"Yum" Urd, expressionless, feel suddenly asleep on the table  
  
Belldandy laughed "Keiichi-san" she called again from the kitchen  
  
"Hai" he answered  
  
Keiichi yawned widely as opening the sliding door from his room, unexpected to what would greet him and *boing* Skuld had hit him on the head with her mallet. A bump came steaming out of his head  
  
"Skuld-o!" Belldandy came rushing out of the kitchen to see what happened "Daijobu, Keiichi-san?"  
  
"Kuso!!!" Skuld was casing a bug, foxily hopped from once place to another  
  
"Teme!" Skuld whacked and whacked her mallet, trying to hit the bug, but each time missed "kuso! Come back here!"  
  
"A bug? How did it got here?" Urd came from the kitchen yawning widely  
  
"I don't know! Somehow I sense its presence and it popped out of nowhere!" Skuld extended her mallet and *splat* hit the bug and it puffed out of thin air  
  
"Ano?" Keiichi looked around, shaking his head  
  
"Daijobu Keiichi-san? Skuld-o hit you with her mallet, gomenasai" Belldandy said as helping Keiichi stood  
  
"Daijobu, it was just a little bump" rubbing his painful, throbbing head "why were you using you mallet, Skuld-o?"  
  
"A bug! A darn bug!" Skuld was now looking everywhere, up and down, side to side and searching for more of those pesky little twits  
  
"There must be something wrong in the office, Belldandy" Urd seriously said  
  
"Your right, it's been a long time since something like this happened" Belldandy agreed, looking up to the clear, blue sky  
  
"Shimatta!" Keiichi looked at his watch "We're late!"  
  
"Oh no!" Belldandy magically changed her kitchen clothes to civilian ones as getting their lunch bags in the kitchen  
  
"What do you think Skuld-o?" Urd searched the surroundings "what is it this time?"  
  
"I don't know, the wind is acting strangely, we should be able to find more bugs if the atmosphere is this magnetic to them" she felt the wind pass by  
  
"What do you mean?" Urd had a strange feeling as her heart pounded  
  
"I mean God had sent something or someone down here in earth"  
  
Meanwhile, in the University.  
  
"Yes, yes, take this down class, we will have an advance quiz on thus tomorrow" their sensei said, "also read pages."  
  
The sound of the bell gave the students a relived sighed as they hurriedly went out the class. Keiichi grabbed his notes as Belldandy waited for him, they were the only ones left. Just then, a student just came in.  
  
"Ah yes, you must be Miss Hime Musashi" they heard the sensei talking with the girl "but I'm afraid you are late in your first class"  
  
"Gomenasai sensei, I had trouble with the floors" she explained  
  
Keiichi looked who it was; the notes and books from his hands fell, his jaw hanging  
  
"Keiichi-san? What's the matter?" Belldandy worriedly asked Keiichi  
  
Keiichi's eyes trembled; its reflection saw a short, hair aqua-haired girl, similar to the woman on top of the temple in his dreams. The girl turned to see Keiichi and Belldandy, she showed no expression, giving them both a kind smile  
  
"Let's go, Belldandy" Keiichi swallowed as he grabbed his books and hurriedly ran out of the classroom, Belldandy followed, she stopped to see the girl.  
  
"Hime-san, nice to meet you" she introduced with a bow  
  
"Belldadny dess" she bowed back "suminasen" and ran after Keiichi  
  
"Do you know them Musashi-san?" their sensei asked  
  
"Hai" she nodded, with a smile, hidden somehow evil.  
  
"Keiichi-san! Doshitano?!" Belldandy grabbed him by the arms  
  
Keiichi trembled, a cold sweat came down his face "Masakka." he thought "It can't be her"  
  
"Keiichi-san?" Belldandy was really worried now, wipping the sweat from Keiichi's face and looked at him with warmth  
  
"Gomen" he forced a smile "I've been acting strangely these days" he laughing weakly  
  
"Are you sure your ok? Do you want to go to the clinic?" she asked, still worried  
  
"Iie, daijobu. I'm fine now" Keiichi stood up straight, got his bag and walked side by side with Belldandy down the halls  
  
The weather outside was changing, the clear blue sky was covered with dark thunderclouds and the wind blew fiercely.  
  
"A rain?" Belldandy looked outside the window of their classroom "I thought the weather forecast said it would be cloudy."  
  
"Darn, I didn't bring any umbrella" Keiichi whispered, who was sitting beside her  
  
As the sensei went on explaining, the sliding door opened, it was Hime coming in.  
  
"Ah, this is our new student everyone. She just came from Hong Kong and will be staying with us for quite some time" the sensei introduced her  
  
"It's her again" Belldandy said  
  
"Who is she?" Keiichi's heart throbbed like crazy "Why am I afraid of her for some reason?"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hime Musashi dess" Hime introduced herself to the class  
  
"Wow, she's cute"  
  
"Look at that body! Wow!!!"  
  
"Transferee huh? Gorgeous!"  
  
The whole class bursted into whispered, the guys eyed Hime from head to toe, except for Keiichi. She was indeed attractive and extremely sexy. With a beauty as shining as Belldandy, what did you expect?  
  
Hime giggled as smiling  
  
"Ok settle down" the sensei raised an eyebrow "please take your seat up there Musashi-san" he pointed to an empty seat at the top  
  
Hime climbed the stairs, the guys in the rows leaned to see her, she passed by Belldandy who greeted her with a warm smile.  
  
"Smile while you can first class goddess, Belldandy" she whispered to her as giving an evil smile as climbing up with a change of mask, smiling happily  
  
"Nani?"  
  
At the temple.  
  
"OH NO!" Skuld shouted  
  
"Skuld? What happened?!" Urd came bursting in the room  
  
Skuld was typing very fast on the computer; computations ran across the monitor and the printer spitted out lots of paper. Skuld read some of the calculations; there was a star-formed from the printing. A star shaped inside a circle and little other weird symbols inside it. Urd suddenly recognized the symbol.  
  
"Death" she whispered faintly  
  
"A ran some equations into the monitor, I found out that the bug came from some apartment near the university. God did sent 'someone' down here" Skuld didn't tear her eyes off the screen as continuing typing  
  
"Death. but why?" Urd looked up "a bug can't bring death, what does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's something very evil and it's very near us"  
  
"Skuld-o, is this 'someone' a goddess?" Urd expected for the worst  
  
"It's not a goddess" she shook her head  
  
"Good" Urd gave a sigh of relief  
  
"It's a 'Death Fairy'"  
  
++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
So how was it? Hehe! Thrilling? What's a DEATH FAIRY? And who is this Hime Musashi? How'd she know the true identity of Belldandy? Find out in the next chappie! . send your reviews ne! Chapter 2 coming right at ya!  
  
PS: ONEGAI! REVIEW ^^ 


	2. A Sudden Disaster

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/  
  
GOODBYE GODDESS  
  
Introductions: Did you miss me? I'm back; I'm the new and refreshed KAZENO! Serious stuff, no more paying round (ok, so there are some) but as I said, I'm a changed man! Err, girl! I'm now an incoming junior HS and literary educated (compared to before that is) Anyways; this fic is none other than about one of my top 3 favorites animes Ah! My Goddess. Though the series was a little disappointing, since it had only a few episodes, I had watched the OVA and I must say CLAMP had outdone itself again! A little inspiration, the will to work and a nice cup of warm milk with Oreos is all ya need to type an outstanding fic! So hold on to your seats.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Last Chapter: "Heavens cannot separate us two, barriers might keep us away, but my heart yearns for you, I have come back to seek the love I had owned before" Keiichi had dreamt of a strange woman claiming to have known him. There's a new, weird girl in the university who mysteriously knows Belldandy's secret identity, and Skuld and Urd had found the bug's new location as well as a nearby, lurking evil called the Death Fairy.  
  
Chapter 2: A Sudden Dissaster  
  
After class, Belldandy kept a close eye of Hime, while Keiichi was avoiding her. Hime had gained popularity on her first day, not only was she beautiful and sexy, she's also very friendly, nice and sweet. The guys always surround her and kept on asking her out, but she kindly refuses with that warm smile she always carries around.  
  
Belldandy was putting some books in her locker when she saw Hime with a massive group of guys flocking her again.  
  
"Looks like your reputation's been taken over" someone laughed behind Belldandy  
  
"Sayoko-san" Belldandy wheeled to see her with her usual group of boys including Aoyama "Ano. what do you mean?" she innocently asked  
  
"Don't lie to me" she smirked "your jealous of her, she's the new girl and she's got all the attention, you're just the old face now"  
  
Belldandy merely smiled and giggled "Don't be silly Sayoko-san, I don't care about my reputation or what people think about me"  
  
"Don't worry Belldandy, I'll always be your fan!" Aoyama took over the spotlight "thought the sun shines no more on your lovely face, though the clouds cover you with darkness, you are everything to me that keeps me living for a purpose" he recited as giving her a bouquet of roses (corny eh? ^^;;;)  
  
"Arigatou" Belldandy smelled the roses  
  
"Kuso! Aren't you even worried Belldandy?!" Sayoko started shouting  
  
"Iie, not at all" Belldandy smiled  
  
"Very well then" she flipped her long, violet-brownish hair "let's go guys, we have a class to attend in 10 minutes" Sayoko and her group was about to leave "then you don't mind if Hime-san will take Keiichi-kun away from you then?" she whispered before leaving  
  
"Take Keiichi away from me?" Belldandy was struck, she turned to see a pair of cold, blue eyes that was Hime's, staring at her "Masaka, how can she?"  
  
At the temple.  
  
"Death Fairy?" cold sweat was running down Urd's face as she trembled uncontrollably "are you sure?"  
  
Skuld stop typing as sighing deeply, she got the printed papers and pointed to the symbol "the Death Fairy's symbol is a heart with a crown around it and a knife stabbing the heart" she explained as pointing to the symbol in the middle of the star  
  
"So all we have to know if she's a Death Fairy or not is finding that symbol hidden somewhere in her?" Urd asked, looking at the strange symbol  
  
"Hai" Skuld nodded "she wasn't sent by God, I'm sure of it, this goddess is evil and we have to stop its evil plans"  
  
"Near the university huh? She must be a new student there!" Urd stood up  
  
"But we can't! We don't have permission from God to do this mission; besides, her powers are way higher than ours. I believe she's an Ultimate Goddess, the one whose more powers are more relevant compare to nesan's" Skuld explained  
  
"But its our job" Urd sat down the floor with a frown  
  
"I know, all we can do is evaluate the Death Fairy's powers and find out why is she down here on earth" Skuld continued with her typing  
  
back in the university  
  
"Hime Musashi! Not only the top student here in my class, you have excelled the subject itself!" the sensei of their class applauded Hime's presentation, and so did everyone else, the guys were howling and shouting  
  
"Arigatou sensei, it's quite easy really. All you need some inspiration to get what you want, and I got mine right here" Hime unmistakably winked at Keiichi  
  
"If I must say that inspiration of yours sure is lucky!" the sensei blushed =P  
  
After the class, students were rushing out, but some stayed behind since there were their club meetings held on Fridays. Keiichi and Belldandy went off to the garage wherein their Automoblie Club held their meetings.  
  
"Keiichi!" it was Megumi running after the two "Megumi-chan, I thought you had to go home to otosan and okasan?" Keiichi asked  
  
"Bad weather, I'm staying at your place for awhile" Megumi smiled  
  
"Settle down minna-san!" Takamiya shouted "now, our annual practices will be doubled this days since our annual racing competition with Aoyama's darn club is coming next week"  
  
"Sempai, do we accept new members in our club?" a member asked as he was talking with someone outside  
  
"No!" he shouted angrily "rules are rules, accepting of members started when during registration days!"  
  
"Demo, sempai, can't you bend the rules?" a woman came in "after all, you are the president aren't you?" It was Hime  
  
"Kuso, why is she here?!" Keiichi watched the sly Hime purred her way into Takamiya accepance  
  
"Who's she Keiichi?" Megumi asked  
  
"She's in our class, Hime Musashi" Keiichi cursed under his breath  
  
"She seems popular among the guys, is she new?"  
  
"Hai, and it seems she gets her way around somehow" Keiichi's eyes filled with sudden hatred  
  
"Well, we can accept you if you have experience" Takamiya blushed bad as Hime giggled and cuddled him (ewww..)  
  
"Demo sempai! Rules are rules!" Keiichi stood up and disagreed  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
"Shut up you jerk!"  
  
"Sit down twerp!"  
  
The guys in the Automobile Club were throwing trash at Keiichi and 'boo' ed him  
  
"Ehem, I am the president Morisato and I say meet your new member, Hime Musashi!" Takamiya and the rest of the club cheered as Hime enjoyed the attention  
  
After the meeting, Keiichi and Belldandy decided not to hang around too long and went to the university's parking lot and got to their passenger motorcycle.  
  
"Keiichi, are you going home already? The guys are having a party in honor of he new member" Megumi ran after them as she pointed to the drunken guys cheering and howling as Hime danced  
  
"Iie, we'll go home for now" Keiichi didn't bother looking  
  
"Keiichi-san, you don't like Hime-san too much do you?" Belldandy asked as putting on her helmet  
  
"I don't" he smiled warmly "she gives me a bad feeling and there's something about her I don't like" he explained as turning the engine on. Just then, a sudden rain poured above them, and thunders roared in the sky  
  
"The weather's been very bad lately" Keiichi said looking up to the angry sky  
  
Keiichi had trouble running the motorcycle since the road was very slippery from the pouring rain. The wind gave in a tremendous effort for him to see, strange fogs started appearing in the road. At the near speed of 100 km/h Keiichi had a hard time adjusting the speed.  
  
"Keiichi-san, be careful" Belldandy worried, seeing the dangerous curve up ahead  
  
As soon as that warning, a truck had met their way! Seeing the truck, Keiichi tried desperately to stop their vehicle, but the slippery road never gave in to their brakes. A stream of bright light from the truck didn't gave neither of them to react  
  
"Hold on Belldandy!" Keiichi pushed his body side wards out of the trucks way, unable to stop  
  
Screeching sounds from both vehicles, Keiichi tried to lean with all his might. And in a split second, the truck had hit the motorcycle's side. It was mere inches away from a nasty accident. The motorcycle had flipped from the huge impact caused by the large truck; it stopped. It rained continue running down their faces.  
  
"Keiichi-san! We're ok now" Belldandy took off her moisten helmet as smiling, expecting to see Keiichi, but he wasn't there  
  
"Boy! Boy! Are you ok?!" the truck driver shouted  
  
Belldandy turned to see, horror struck her in the eyes. Keiichi was laying motionless on the wet road, the truck driver tried to move him, he wasn't breathing. Blood streamed down his head, bruises in every place.  
  
"Keiichi-san!!!" a large crash of thunder shook with Belldandy's scream  
  
Miles away  
  
"I'm worried about Keiichi and Belldandy, they should be home by now" Urd held herself tight for the wind was blowing coldly  
  
"You mean they haven't arrived yet?" Megumi just arrived with a soaking umbrella "I've seen them left before I did at the university"  
  
"This is bad, something must've happen to them" Urd looked up to the still pouring rain and the thunder streaking with the clouds  
  
++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Oh my, I'm getting more and more dramatic ^^; anyway, finds the past of Keiichi and the hidden memories he possessed. darn that Death Fairy! Hayaku!!! Go to the next chapter to find out what happens to Keiichi! .  
  
PS: hehe, pwese REVIEW! ^^ 


	3. Forgotten Past

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/  
  
GOODBYE GODDESS  
  
Introductions: Did you miss me? I'm back; I'm the new and refreshed KAZENO! Serious stuff, no more paying round (ok, so there are some) but as I said, I'm a changed man! Err, girl! I'm now an incoming junior HS and literary educated (compared to before that is) Anyways; this fic is none other than about one of my top 3 favorites animes Ah! My Goddess. Though the series was a little disappointing, since it had only a few episodes, I had watched the OVA and I must say CLAMP had outdone itself again! A little inspiration, the will to work and a nice cup of warm milk with Oreos is all ya need to type an outstanding fic! So hold on to your seats.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Last Chapter: Oh my, Keiichi got into an accident? Is he dead? Not quite. who is Hime Musashi?! What is she doing to Keiichi and what past does she posses? Her evil plans revealed.  
  
Chapter 3: Forgotten Past  
  
The sound of ambulance stirred with the undying claps of thunder, police cars and policemen where everywhere. The truck driver tried to explain everything; Belldandy watched Keiichi carried away in an ambulance.  
  
"Suminasen, are you with this boy?" one of the policemen asked Belldandy  
  
"Hai" she answered with no emotions, dumbstruck and tears flowing  
  
"What happened?" the policemen asked again  
  
"I didn't react" she said in an almost whisper  
  
"Excuse me?" the policemen didn't hear  
  
"I didn't react, I couldn't stop the accident" Belldandy faintly said  
  
Everything was blurry and painful; a sound of dripping water had awoken Keiichi. But in real life, he was laying still in the ambulance; it was a dream again, this time in a different location. There was a young boy, in an age of 14 or so.  
  
Flashback.  
  
It was late in the afternoon, the birds' song faded as the sun says goodbye for the day. The boy sat comfortably on top of a tall tree, lazily watching the scene as his leg hanged in air.  
  
"I wish I could fly like the wind and change like the sky" sighed the boy, he sat lazily as viewing the sunset in the mountain's curve  
  
"Eh? Can't you?" a voice below him asked  
  
"Nani?!" the boy looked down to see who it was  
  
"Can't you fly and change?" she asked again. It was a girl with short, aqua- haired girl with milky complexion and crystal blue eyes stared above him  
  
"Ano?" the boy blushed and was astounded with her beauty, he standing up, forgetting he was on top of the tree, he clumsily flew down with a thud  
  
The girl laughed playfully, she leaned a hand and helped the boy stood up  
  
"Hime-chan" she sweetly smiling "My name's Hime-chan, what's yours?"  
  
"Hime-chan?" the boy repeated  
  
"Is that her?" the watching Keiichi looked at the girl, it was the same one in her dreams, only younger. And the boy. he seems familiar  
  
"Hai, it means 'princess'" she smiled again, she sat down at the edge of a small cliff and watched the beautiful scenery "I love the wind and sky" she suddenly said  
  
"Hai" the boy replied, he didn't know what she meant, "I'm Keiichi by the way" he introduced himself  
  
"Kei-chan" Hime looked at him with much warmth  
  
"Kei-chan?" the present, watching Keiichi was stunned the boy was really him. It was him in his younger years "I known Hime long ago?" he asked himself, his voiced echoed in the wall of silence that surrounded him  
  
"Keiichi!" a voice from outside the garden called  
  
"Okasan is calling me" young Keiichi said with a sad face "I guess I have to go"  
  
"Awww, too bad" the sweet girl frowned "can I meet you sometimes?"  
  
"Sure!" Keiichi brought up a smile "I'll meet you at the fountain right there nearby" he pointed to a gushing fountain outside the garden  
  
"Hai" Hime smiled back  
  
"Jya ne!" Keiichi ran outside as waving  
  
It was how young Keiichi and Hime met, the first day they saw each other and the start of a strong friendship.  
  
Note: this incident happened after Keiichi met Belldandy (according to the episode) about 5 years or so after.  
  
"Ne! ne! Look at this Kei-chan!" Hime ran to her best friend with a notebook in her hand  
  
"Hime-chan, what's that?"  
  
"A poem!" she smiled widely  
  
"Did you write it?" Keiichi asked, reading the poem  
  
"Hai" she smiled more widely  
  
"Heavens cannot separate us two, barriers might keep us away, but my heart yearns for you, I have come back to seek the love I had owned before" Keiichi read the poem out loud "Sugoi! Did you really right this?!"  
  
"Hai, it's a goodbye poem" she giggled  
  
"Eh? Are you leaving?" a sad face came to Keiichi  
  
"Ano? Of course not!" she playfully giggled, but behind that smile was the truth  
  
Everyday for the past weeks, Keiichi and Hime would sit and watch the sunset and feel the breeze. They went to school together, went to play in the swings and jungle gyms. Keiichi never knew who Hime really was, nor where she came from, all he knows is she's a best friend forever.  
  
"I just love the wind and sky" Hime said, her short aqua hair swayed as a light breeze passed their way  
  
9 months had passed. Keiichi and Hime had been together ever since. Hey were sitting in the place where they first met, with another day to end and the never-fading wind swaying the beautiful white petals of the roses.  
  
"Hai, the way it blows" Keiichi answered, he felt the sweet breeze pass "and I just love seeing the sun set"  
  
Silence fell upon them; only the distant whisper of the wind can be heard.  
  
"Kei-chan" Hime began, her voice trembled slightly  
  
"Hime-chan" the young Keiichi looked at Hime with passion "promise you won't leave me?" he smiled  
  
Young Hime looked at him back, small crystal tears fell, and she broke into a sweet smile "Hai, promise"  
  
Suddenly, the silent breeze and the beautiful scenery broke into fierce wind and rumbling thunder. The petals of the white roses flew in every direction. Somehow it turned violent.  
  
"Never make promises you can't keep, 1st goddess Hime" a deep voice from above spoke as a clap of thunder roared  
  
"kamisama?" Hime looked up  
  
"What?" young Keiichi got confussed  
  
"Iie! I want to stay here in earth! I don't want to return to heaven!" she shouted back, a wave of angry blue chi ran around her "Let me stay with Kei- chan, I love him, onegai"  
  
"Hime-chan? You're a goddess?" he couldn't believe what he heard  
  
"You cannot disagree to the decisions of heaven" the voice replied, something was pulling Hime from the ground, she kicked and tried to stop from leaving the ground  
  
"Iie! I. don't. want. to leave" she said weakly "KEI-CHAN!!!" she shouted with all her might. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck her, her blue chi was fighting back with the enormous lightning  
  
"Hime-chan! Matte! Don't leave me!" the young Keiichi shouted, Hime was lifted 4 feet above the ground "Matte!"  
  
The fighting powers of the lightning and the blue chi that protected Hime were overwhelming. Without hesitation, he reached his hands, grabbing for the hands of Hime, the young Keiichi tried everything to reach the mere inches.  
  
"Kei-chan" the girl said weakly. The blue chi around her was weakening; the lightning had grown stronger "gomenasai, I broke my promise. I can't stay with you"  
  
"Don't say that! Remember when you read that poem to me?!" young Keiichi didn't move, the lightning grew more rage  
  
"What poem?" she asked  
  
"The one you made for me, it was beautiful" Keiichi smiled  
  
"Heavens cannot separate us two, barriers might keep us away, but my heart yearns for you, I have come back to seek the love I had owned before" the two of them recited it  
  
Just then Hime was pulled 4 more feet above ground.  
  
"HIME-CHAN!"  
  
Another bolt of lightning had come from above, this time it struck young Keiichi.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Hime looked at the sky where the lightning came from "Yamitte! Please don't hurt him!" Hime raised his hands, opened his palm and pointed it to the sky. Another strong force of the blue chi came from her palms; it streaked way up to the sky.  
  
Young Keiichi was lying on the ground; the strike of lightning had knocked him unconscious. The blue chi of Hime grew stronger, her eyes turned to dark blue. Her face had twisted in a scary manner. The lightning was gone.  
  
"Kei-chan" she fell to her knees beside Keiichi "I love you." with that she sealed him with a kiss. Tears dropped like pearls behind the orange sky, it fell to Keiichi's cheeks  
  
"Nani?" the watching, present Keiichi had seen everything, this was the trapped memory he had forgotten, now revealed.  
  
"I cannot let you die" she whispered "all I can do is erase the memory you poses of me so you can live" a tear came down "forgive me, Kei-chan" she raised her two fingers and placed them on Keiichi's forehead, the blue chi appeared again and ran inside his head.  
  
"Iie! This is only a dream!" the present Keiichi shouted "a dream! I don't know her!!!" his head was aching tremendously, he held his hands in his head and shouting like mad  
  
"This is not a dream Keiichi" a voice spoke  
  
Keiichi turned to the completely black surrounding, trying to find the source of the voice, he looked side-to-side it was dark and completely empty.  
  
"Who are you?!" he shouted "Who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
Suddenly, out of the silent darkness was the familiar blue chi, someone was appearing. It was Hime, the present Hime he just met.  
  
"Hime?" Keiichi looked up as Hime settled her foot on the ground "I don't understand, itte, my head is hurting again" he clamped his hand over his throbbing head  
  
"I know it does, now that you recalled your past memory, what do you have to say?" Hime smiled, her eyes seemed tearful  
  
"I don't know." Keiichi held his head more tightly "it's the past" he said  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's he past, Hime"  
  
"Yes, the past." she keened her stare  
  
"And the past is to be left behind" Keiichi stood more still "I have my present now and I have Belldandy"  
  
"Nani?! Are you saying your forgetting me?!" in an angry rage, her blue chi that surrounded her grew "what are you saying?!"  
  
"I might not really remember how it felt before, but I forgotten it now. I have my present life to live on" Keiichi explained "I have Belldandy" he imagined Belldandy's sweet smile  
  
"Urusai!!!" Hime shouted "you cannot forget me, I will not allow it!" her blue chi went in a rage "I will steal you away from Belldandy!"  
  
With that, Keiichi opened his eyes. All he saw was a white ceiling. A pair of tearful, golden eyes was staring at him. His head was throbbing more painfully.  
  
"Yokatta" it was Belldandy "Keiichi-san, you awake" she smiled happily  
  
"Belldandy" Keiichi wiped the tears away from her eyes "what happened?"  
  
Keiichi was laying in a bed at the hospital, his head bandaged and his fractured arm in a cast. Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Megumi were there.  
  
"Bakeru!" Megumi shouted "you dummy! You got us all worried!"  
  
"Megumi-chan" a sweat drop fell from his head "gomen" he smiled clumsily  
  
"Keiichi-san, are you ok now?" Belldandy still had a worried face  
  
"Hai" he smiled "now that you guys are here, I have nothing to worry about"  
  
But he was badly mistaken. The same pair of cold, blue murderous eyes stared at Keiichi and Belldandy.  
  
"I will steal you from her" Hime whispered evilly with a twisted smile  
  
++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Was that scary or what?! I'm running out of ideas here. sigh. a bit refreshing would do! Ok, chappie 4's up!!! . wahahaha!  
PS: REVIEW? REVIEW!!! 


	4. I Will Forever Love You

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/  
  
GOODBYE GODDESS  
  
Introductions: Did you miss me? I'm back; I'm the new and refreshed KAZENO! Serious stuff, no more paying round (ok, so there are some) but as I said, I'm a changed man! Err, girl! I'm now an incoming junior HS and literary educated (compared to before that is) Anyways; this fic is none other than about one of my top 3 favorites animes Ah! My Goddess. Though the series was a little disappointing, since it had only a few episodes, I had watched the OVA and I must say CLAMP had outdone itself again! A little inspiration, the will to work and a nice cup of warm milk with Oreos is all ya need to type an outstanding fic! So hold on to your seats.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Last Chapter: Darn that woman! Keiichi recalls what really happened and how he met Hime long ago. He refuses to believe he had feelings for her, which angered Hime and now threw her into an evil plan, to steal him away from Belldandy. Our perfect angel goddess doesn't know what's between Keiichi and Hime. and what's going to be next?  
  
Chapter 4: I Will Forever Love You  
  
Keiichi got out of the hospital since it wasn't serious and all he needed was rest. Takamiya and the rest of the Automobile Club (without Hime) threw a surprise party at his house, which gave Keiichi a much bigger headache.  
  
Belldandy toke care of him and soon Keiichi forgot the dreams he had. But he always kept a close eye on things, for evil still lurks in the mist of the night.  
  
"Oishii!" Keiichi happily exclaimed "arigatou for that meal, Belldandy!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Keiichi-san!" she happily smiled  
  
"Well." Urd yawned as stretching her arms "I better get to bed now"  
  
"Me too, I have a class tomorrow" Megumi followed Urd "still have 2 days of rest Keiichi, better use it wisely"  
  
"Hai, I know" he sighed  
  
"I better get back my calculations" Skuld stood up  
  
"What are you working on, Skuld-o?" Belldandy asked, just before her sister left  
  
"Ano. just some calculations about that bug" she hide in a smile and left  
  
"I better clean up" Belldandy stood up as well and got all the plates  
  
"Let me help" Keiichi stood up hurriedly to get the plates  
  
"That's alright, you have to get some rest" Belldandy stacked the plates as going to the kitchen  
  
"I feel much better now" he laughed as following her inside  
  
As Belldandy sang a happy tune as washing the dishes, Keiichi took this chance to admire her never-fading beauty. Her golden, long hair that shines under the light, her kind golden eyes, that perfect body and that smile.  
  
"Belldandy." Keiichi's heart pounded  
  
"Hai?" she turned to him  
  
Suddenly, Keiichi grab her hand, clutched it gently to his as staring straight to her eyes. Belldandy returned with a smile  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Betsuni. I want to feel your touch" he blushed  
  
"I see." then, without warning, Belldandy held him in her arms, wrapping him warmly  
  
"Belldandy?" Keiichi was stunned, but he returned the hug back "I love you." he whispered  
  
"I love you too, Keiichi-san" the warmth inside burst with joy, both wanted to be like this forever, feelings each others touch, laying in their open, safe arms.  
  
"My dreams." Keiichi began. They were outside the temple now, at the outside porch, sitting as admiring the fast moving smoky clouds covering the full moon  
  
"What about them?" she asked with concern  
  
"I dreamt of Hime, she was another person there" Keiichi started into the sky more "I dreamt she was a past friend, a goddess like you" he turned to Belldandy  
  
"Nani?" she reacted "well, she knows who I am" she confesses as well  
  
"she knows who you are?" Keiichi repeated  
  
The ruffling branches and the dark shadows moved with every motion of the wind. Silence fell, there was no need for words for now. Again, Keiichi putted his hands warmly on top of Belldandy's  
  
"Whatever happens, I will love you forever and no one can change that" Keiichi didn't blink as staring deeply inside the goddess' eyes  
  
"Oh Keiichi!" with tears of joy, she flung herself to an embrace, Keiichi comforted her and soon Belldandy fell asleep in the arms of her beloved.  
  
"Hime" Keiichi said to the thin air "whatever happens I will keep on loving Belldandy you can't change that" Hime heard everything; tears silently fell from her eyes "Keiichi, what has happened to you? Is this the price of my waiting? I waited for you for all these years, I searched for you, but you don't care." she wiped the tear with her hand "I will not allow it."  
  
With that, the wind grew fierce, the sky twisted with the clouds; the moon hid and the stars fled. Everything grew violent.  
  
"Urd! Urd!" Skuld tried to awoke her sister "the Death Fairy! She's here!"  
  
"Nani?! Where?!" she got up at once  
  
"Here in the temple!"  
  
"What?! She's after us?!" the two ran outside, where Keiichi was holding Belldandy tight, the wind was whirling like a typhoon had appear.  
  
"I will steal you away from her." Hime suddenly appeared, he descended from above with her blue chi all over  
  
"She's extremely powerful!" Skuld shouted in the loud noise of the wind  
  
"Hime-san! Yamette! You can't force someone to love you!" Belldandy shouted  
  
"Urusai! I had loved Keiichi and he had loved me back, you're interfering with my plans!" she threw a hurling ball of the blue chi to Belldandy, Urd jumped in and shielded them with her powers.  
  
Suddenly, as Hime's clothes was blowing with the wind, Skuld noticed a small symbol on her arm. A heart with thorns and a knife stabbing it, the symbol of the death Fairy.  
  
"How did you become a Death Fairy?!" Skuld asked "what crime had you done to deserve such a punishment from God?"  
  
"how did you know I'm a Death Fairy child?" she looked down  
  
"I'm no child" Skuld chibily puffed  
  
"The symbol in your arm, it's the symbol right?" Urd pointed to the symbol  
  
"This mark. God sent it down with fierce anger, he never will forgive me as long as I have this mark" she lowered her head  
  
"Death Fairy. what did you do to gain such punishment?" Skuld asked again  
  
"I. I become a Death Fairy by fighting against the will of heaven" she said  
  
"What?!" Belldandy, Urd and Skuld gasped  
  
"Yes, I fought God, I grew in an evil rage because he would kept me away from something I longed for" she turned to Keiichi "I sacrificed my own goddess powers just to attain my goal."  
  
"And what goal is that?" Urd asked  
  
"To become a mortal"  
  
Claps of thunder scurry along the sky's head, the wind as powerful as before, the nearby tree was knocked down. The temple's roof was little by little torn apart.  
  
"Why would you want to be a mortal if you could live and be a goddess?!" Keiichi shouted  
  
But Hime stayed quiet, her head low as the shadows covered her face.  
  
"Come back to me, Keiichi" Hime whispered "please. I waited for this day to come." she held out a hand  
  
Keiichi looked at her with pity, he looked back to Belldandy, and something had pushed Keiichi into taking her hand. This wasn't him. he was like possessed  
  
"Keiichi-san!!!" Belldandy tried to pull him back, put a lightning almost hit her, Keiichi was walking to her, his eyes empty, his mind blank  
  
"Kuso! We have to stop her!" Urd threw one of his white lightning to Hime, but was blocked with a sway of her hands  
  
"Teme!" Skuld threw a bomb at her but was designated instantly  
  
Belldandy stood helplessly; she stared tearfully at Keiichi walking towards Hime. He held out his hand and clutched Hime's everything else went dark.  
  
++++++++++  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Hehe, this one's short so I can make it more thrilling! Find out what will happen to Keiichi now. is the Death Fairy, Hime successful with her plan?  
  
PS: R-E-V-I-E-W! 


	5. Goodbye Past, Goodbye Goddess

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/  
  
GOODBYE GODDESS  
  
Introductions: Did you miss me? I'm back; I'm the new and refreshed KAZENO! Serious stuff, no more paying round (ok, so there are some) but as I said, I'm a changed man! Err, girl! I'm now an incoming junior HS and literary educated (compared to before that is) Anyways; this fic is none other than about one of my top 3 favorites animes Ah! My Goddess. Though the series was a little disappointing, since it had only a few episodes, I had watched the OVA and I must say CLAMP had outdone itself again! A little inspiration, the will to work and a nice cup of warm milk with Oreos is all ya need to type an outstanding fic! So hold on to your seats.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Last Chapter: Oh my, oh my, Hime got Keiichi!!! The three helpless goddesses watch as Hime's plan is successful. but there's something else. Belldandy isn't fighting back? Why? Is she giving up? .  
  
(Last chapter) Chapter 5: Goodbye Past, Goodbye Goddess  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Keiichi asked, the atmosphere was filled with passing bright lights as Hime still held his hands tight  
  
"To the past, I want to show you something" she said as she glared higher and higher to the opening of the maze of bright lights  
  
Finally they arrived at the end, it was warm and calm, unfamiliar and a strange place Keiichi never seen before; it was like a small forest. Trees of 10 feet high smell of fresh grass and a small pond beside a fountain. The fountain mesmerized Keiichi, it had an angel on top with a golden harp. But Hime obviously knew the place, she guided Keiichi still clutching tight to his hands.  
  
"This is where I live" she said, "I've been hiding here for the last 5 years"  
  
"Hiding? From what?" Keiichi looked at Hime's trembling eyes  
  
Hime suddenly raised his hands, his palm shoulder-leved to the air and suddenly the bright light appeared again "Let me take you 5 years back, when I was suffering and waiting."  
  
Hime and Keiichi had gone back to the past, 5 years back. It was the same place, the same atmosphere but there was someone there, crying on the ground. She seemed in pain, she clinched her arm like it burned.  
  
"This is your punishment" a deep voice that no doubt belonged to God said "you will stay here forever, you are no longer a 1st class goddess nor can you use your powers"  
  
Hime was in pain, tears dripped from her nose, she held her arm tight, and there, below the shoulder was the symbol of the Death Fairy.  
  
"Naze? Naze? Why are you doing this to me God?" she asked with her shaking voice "I only wish to stay with Keiichi, I only wish to love"  
  
"A goddess and mortal cannot be together and the first rule of heaven is "never make contracts what you can't keep" the voice said  
  
"But I love him God. one cannot help what she feels once in love" Hime tried to stand up with all her might, it looked like the symbol wasn't the only one hurting her, a bolt of lightning must have hit her, for smoke went in every direction.  
  
"Love? This is forbidden love" he almost choked "and this is your own mistake, you made a promise you know you can't keep"  
  
All Hime could do was regret, she cried as forcing the tears to stop but was to painful. The voice disappeared as she was left there, crying with pain.  
  
Keiichi watched the scene disappear "This is a month ago" Hime said with no emotions, as she changed the scene  
  
It was still the same place, Hime sitting on the ledge of the fountain, the gushing water from the angel spitted as a small rainbow appeared. Her eyes were fixed on the water as her hands playfully moved in motion. Both Hime and Keiichi moved closer to see.  
  
"Kei-chan" Hime sadly said as she continued stirring the water. It looked like a mirror, the memories was reflected in the water, There, young Keiichi and Hime played as happy smiles pasted in their faces. The water focused on young Keiichi.  
  
"But where are you now?" Hime asked, the water's reflection changed to what seemed the present time. Keiichi was in the temple, eating dinner with belldandy and her sisters. They were laughing, as Skuld's face was full of cake icing. Keiichi laughed loudly as got hitted with a splat of icing himself, they were playfully throwing at each other "I shouldn't have erased your memory, I should have left you to die instead of forgetting me" Hime couldn't help herself to let tears flow as each one gently landed in the water as the reflection disappeared blurrily.  
  
"Hime. I" Keiichi tried to say something, anything that would make her feel better, but Hime wasn't listening, her cruel eyes watched the scene of herself crying on the fountain "I should have left you to die" she repeated coldy  
  
"I didn't know" Keiichi suddenly grabbed Hime on the arm "I didn't know what you had to go through" his voice trembled with pain and pity "gomenasai."  
  
Hime looked at him with the same cold, cruel eyes "As you said, the past must be forgotten"  
  
Keiichi looked up to her "Then why are you living in the present with those past memories?!" he shouted angrily  
  
"Nani?" shocked as she was, Hime backed away "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you hurting yourself because of me? Why did you have to met me and erased my memory, and like you said, you could have left me to die!" he shouted loudly, tears flowed and it dripped one by one to the ground "Why?!"  
  
Hime couldn't find the right words to sasy, she stumbled at Keiichi's words. Her now blue crystal eyes fixed at the crying Keiichi "I love you" she finally got the courage to speak "I love you Keiichi, I couldn't help myself to forget you, though I know it would hurt me just as badly" a sudden smile came upon her face  
  
Keiichi stood up, his back facing Hime "Please, I want to go home. there are people who care about me back home"  
  
"Do you love Belldandy?" her face hidden in her hair's shadow  
  
It toke a while to let Keiichi answer, he looked up to space, up above as imagining the cherish moments he had with Belldandy "Once you fell in love with someone, you forget everything else, is that right?" he turned to asked Hime  
  
Hime's eyes widen "Hai, you forget everything else" she nodded  
  
"And you even forget yourself, what you've gone through and what pain you've experience just to love that somebody" Keiichi continued, smiling with glee "You'll do anything just to be with that somebody. forever"  
  
It's when it hit Hime, Keiichi DID loved Belldandy; clearly and to its purest "You know how I feel..." she trembled much more "I guess all my waiting was for nothing" she stared to smirk at herself  
  
Keiichi was face to face with Hime, he walked slowly forward to her and then lifted her hand as comforting her "If you love somebody, you have to learn to let them go" he smiled  
  
A tear flowed out of her crystal, blue eyes, more of it came down as she closed her eyes. Hime embraced Keiichi, crying madly. Keiichi returned with a smile, he hugged back, his head laying on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kei-chan" Hime sobbed between her breath "I've been so stupid, never to realize I was hurting you as well"  
  
"We all make mistakes and it's these mistakes that lead us to clearer paths"  
  
Hime hugged him tightly, Keiichi was stupidly gasping for breath ^^; Hime let go as for the first time Keiichi saw her, laughing. It was such a beautiful sight, it wasn't a hidden, plastic smile; it was the real Hime. The Hime Keiichi had forgotten a long time ago.  
  
"I guess Belldandy is so lucky to have you huh?" she smiled like never before  
  
"I won't say that" he sweat dropped as grinning "so what are you going to do now?" he asked  
  
"I don't know. start over I guess"  
  
"I glad to hear that" Keiichi smiled  
  
"Come on, Belldandy must be worried of you, I'll take you home" Hime gently grabbed his hands as the bright light showed itself again  
  
Meanwhile, Belldandy was worried sick, Urd and Skuld was back to their computing on how to get Keiichi back. Belldandy was staring at the place where Hime and Keiichi disappeared.  
  
"Keiichi-san" she whispered "where are you?"  
  
And in a spilt second, a portal was opening, a bright light was shing in it and out came Hime and Keiichi.  
  
"Keiichi-san!!!" Belldandy didn't think twice of running to her lover with open arms as tears of joy streamed down her face  
  
"Keiichi!" Skuld and Urd came out of the room  
  
Hime was admiring the sight of Belldandy hugging Keiichi with all her might, Urd and Skuld was running to meet him as well.  
  
"Nani?! Your still here?!" Urd's fist clenched as a lightning was forcibly crashing in her grip  
  
"Iie, that's the old Hime I know" Keiichi said  
  
"Nani???" question marks hovered above Skuld and Urd's head  
  
"What do you mean, Keiichi-san?" Belldandy asked  
  
"I mean the Hime who kidnapped me and swore to steal me from you is gone" he placed his warm hands at the side of Belldandy's face gently "I've come back to the one I truly love."  
  
"Oh Keiichi-san" and with a smile, Belldandy and Keiichi's lips met.  
  
++++++++++  
  
~THE END~  
  
Bwahahaha! What do you think! Yeah! End of story! Well bye!!!  
  
++++++++++  
  
Skuld: nani? What happened to Hime?  
  
Kazeno (me): nani?!?!? How did you get here?! (dotted eyes)  
  
Urd: you're so lame in making endings (sighs)  
  
Kazeno: nandato?! How dare you insult the author! (fenzy rage as choking Urd) ^^;;;  
  
Hime: (suddenly appears in the scene) yo minna!  
  
Skuld: Hime!  
  
Kazeno: asked her yourself (vein poking out of temple)  
  
Hime: Ano. I'm back at heaven now (smiles)  
  
Urd and Skuld: Nani?!?! Honto?!?!  
  
Hime: hai, God forgave me and said.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You are truly a 1st class goddess, you have proved yourself worth and therefore you are now allowed to go back to heaven and gained what you have lost" the godly voice said  
  
"Arigatou, kamisama" Hime smiled  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Urd: dramatic, ain't it  
  
Kazeno: nani? Complaining again? I would write a lemon fic if I wanted to and I would pair you up with Keiichi if I wanted to! Hehehe! (evil grins)  
  
Belldandy: nandato??? (for the first time. veins poking out of her temple and fist clenching in anger ^^;;;)  
  
Skuld: ohhh~ nesan is mad (laughs)  
  
Kazeno: wahhhh (waterfall tears as Belldandy choking me)  
  
Urd: we can end the fic right here if we want.  
  
Hime: ano? (dotted eyes)  
  
Skuld: end~ (peace)  
  
++++++++++  
  
LOL! I couldn't help myself into creating that 'chibi' scene! Hehe! Hope you liked my story and review k? wahhh~ I'm only an innocent 14 year old girl, please don't be to hard on me ^^; though I appreciate 'negative' comments, cuz its what keeps me from gaining more confidence and will to write these fics~  
  
Watch out for another fic of mine! Just look out for mah name: kazeno! (smiles) 


End file.
